Brittany-Santana Relationship
The Brittany-Santana Relationship, also commonly referred to as Brittana or Santittany, is the romantic relationship and friendship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. They were considered to be best friends throughout Season One, until the episode Sectionals, when Brittany implied that they slept together, transitioning them to the "friends with benefits" status. There remained some ambiguity in the nature of their relationship until Duets, when they were shown in Brittany's bed together making out, even though Santana said it was because Puck was in Juvie; however, in the episode Sexy, Santana and Brittany admitted that they love each other more than just best friends. While both seem to want to be together, Santana is afraid of the repurcussions of coming out of the closet at school. In Pot O' Gold, it was revealed that Brittany and Santana had been dating for awhile (presumably throughout Season 3) and their relationship became official, but remains a secret. It seems as if their relationship will become public, as of I Kissed A Girl , when Santana decides it's time to come out of the closet and become public with their relationship. Overview They have had a sexual relationship and have an intimate friendship. They were in the Celibacy Club, Cheerios, and Glee club together. During the school day, they are constantly together and they sit ]] together during Glee Club meetings. They frequently held hands and linked pinkies all through season 1. While Brittany often makes unintelligent and nonsensical remarks, Santana rarely comments negatively but frequently gives her questioning looks, laughs or defends her from any harsh comment made directly at her. In one instance, Santana helps Brittany when she doesn't know her right from her left. In another, Santana says "leave Brittany alone" when Kurt tries to blame Brittany when Mr. Schue says no to performing a number by Britney Spears. While Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows a softer side to her personality when with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinkies locked. When Brittany finally confronts Santana about their relationship, they end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Brittany stated that it would be wrong to break up with Artie because she loves him too, and then because Santana is too afraid to be an out lesbian because of her reputation when Brittany finally breaks up with Artie. Due to Santana's fear of what others think, when they began dating they have kept it a secret. Season One Showmance They both perform background vocals for Quinn's performance of Say A Little Prayer. Whilst Quinn has slightly different dance moves, Santana and Brittany have identical dance moves. The Rhodes Not Taken At the beginning of the episode, Quinn runs out of the room to go throw up from morning sickness, and Kurt then says, "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" to which Santana retorts, "Your sexuality?" and then she furtively glances over at Brittany on the other side of the room. While in the chorus room Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Throwdown During the time Will's trying to gain favor from the glee club by asking them what kind of songs they would like to do, Brittany can be seen with her head on Santana's shoulder in the background. While in the chorus room, Brittany and Santana quickly hug before Santana leaves the room with the rest of Sue's Kids. Brittany has her head on Santana's shoulder when Will is talking to the Glee kids. Wheels After getting the news that they have to use a wheelchair, Santana becomes upset and Brittany rubs her back comfortingly. Then when Kurt asks the glee club to raise their right hand, Brittany raises her left and Santana is the one that corrects her. Later, as soon as Puck tackles Finn to the ground, Santana can be seen with her arm linked with Brittany's. After Mr. Schuester breaks up the fight, Santana and Brittany can still be seen in the background only this time, it is Brittany holding onto Santana's arm. Ballad When picking partners, Mr. Schuester said that who their partners would be would be left up to fate. Santana was excited and giddy as she got Brittany as a partner, and Brittany stood up and started clapping. In the background you could hear someone saying, "how fitting" and another person agreeing. Sectionals While walking and talking together on a phone call with several other members of the glee club, Brittany accidentally mentions that if sex were dating, she and Santana would be dating. This confession is followed by awkward silence and is seemingly ignored. .]] Hell-O They are seen walking and linking pinkies several times throughout the episode. During their date with Finn, Santana says that she and Brittany will make out while he watches, which confuses Finn. When Finn leaves, Santana looks confused when Brittany asks "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" The Power Of Madonna Santana and Brittany sits next to each other during Cheerio practice. Later in the episode, Santana comes to Brittany for advice when she is unsure about whether to ask out Finn. Brittany then smiles at her and gives her advice, telling her to take Finn's virginity. Home They are linking pinkies when they leave the choir room after Will tells the club that he'll find the club an alternate practice location (since Sue is blackmailing Figgins to let the Cheerios have exclusive use of the auditorium). They hold hands while skating at April's rink, and when Kurt is singing "A House Is Not a Home" Brittany and Santana link pinkies again and Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. Laryngitis While Rachel put mics all over the choir room, you can barely see Santana touching Brittany's hand during the part of vocalization "mi, mi, mi", leaning against the piano. Funk They link pinkies again when they are given their 'Funk' assignment. In the background during Sue's interview after winning the cheerleading Nationals competition with the Cheerios, Santana jumps into Brittany's arms and wraps her legs around her. Also, when the cheerios drop off their trophy at Mr. Schuester's house, Santana and Brittany have their pinkies linked, once more, when they walk through the door. Journey When the results are coming in whether they got 1st or 3rd, you see Brittany and Santana holding hands in the back. When Mr. Schuester tells the glee club that they have one more year, they are seen hugging like the rest of the Glee club. When Puck and Mr. Schuester sing Over the Rainbow in the choir room, Brittany and Santana link pinkies and laugh together. Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder as Mr. Schuester sings the final words of the song. Season Two Audition When Rachel sings What I Did for Love, the two are briefly seen sitting together in the background. Santana has her legs draped over Brittany's lap, and Brittany is running her hands over Santana's legs and Santana is rubbing Brittany's back. Britney/Brittany When Brittany explains her reasons for not wanting to do Britney Spears, the club protests but Santana snaps at them and tells them to leave Brittany alone. Brittany then thanks Santana for understanding and Santana strokes her back. Later, they perform a sexually-charged rendition of Me Against The Music during an anesthesia-induced dream sequence in which they are both having the same fantasy, at the dentist. When they wake up from the fantasy, both of them are smiling and giggling. Grilled Cheesus When Brittany and Santana meet with Coach Sue, Brittany tells her that she made a card saying that "heart attacks are just from loving too much". Santana gives Brittany a glance and a sweet smile. Duets They are seen making out on Brittany's bed, and Santana mentions them scissoring (having sex). When Brittany suggests that they should sing "Come to My Window" by Melissa Etheridge together for their Glee club assignment, Santana refuses, saying that she isn't in love with Brittany, and she one made out with Brittany because Puck isn't around. This hurts Brittany, who then starts dating Artie to get a duet partner and to make Santana (and in Artie's case, Tina) jealous. When Brittany is helping pushing Artie's wheelchair down the hallway, she points at her breasts, making it clear to Santana that Brittany is now off-limits. Santana seems jealous and genuinely hurt. Later on, Brittany looks at Santana and says, "I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot." Santana believes her best chance of winning the assignment is by partnering with Mercedes, and together they sing "River Deep - Mountain High." Brittany proceeds to take Artie's virginity. Though Santana has told Brittany that she is not in love with her, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she tells Artie that sleeping with him didn't mean anything to Brittany and she only used him for his voice to win the dinner at BreadstiX. He is hurt and breaks up with Brittany, leaving her depressed. At the end, before Rachel asks Kurt to sing a duet song, you can barely see for a second Brittany and Santana walking trough the hallway, locking pinkies. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Santana helps Brittany follow along in the script during the first rehearsal of Rocky Horror. They dance together during Carl's audition Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? ''after Brittany beckons Santana to come join her in dancing. They giggle together, give each other looks, and mock Will and Emma during ''Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me when they are spying on them (like Magenta and Columbia, their chosen roles, in the movie). Later they're running down the hallways with pinkies linked, spinning each other. At one point, Brittany slaps Santana's butt before they run through the hall arm in arm. According to Will, Santana once pantsed Brittany during a Cheerios celebration while she was wearing "a lot less than her underwear". Never Been Kissed After Puck and Artie sing One Love (People Get Ready), Brittany and Santana can be seen on the stairs swapping Jolly Ranchers which seem to be the same flavor. They also sit together in glee rehearsal and at BreadstiX. The Subsitute During Forget You, Santana is seen holding Brittany's hand. Special Education At Sectionals, Santana performs Valerie and at the beginning of the song Brittany slaps Santana's butt twice. During the performance, Santana calls Brittany over with a beckoning finger. When they're clapping after The Hipsters performance, you can see Brittany say something to Santana in the background. Silly Love Songs After the Glee club gangs up on Santana and tells her how they feel about her (ending with Rachel telling her the only job she'll get is working on a pole) and Santana leaves, Brittany comforts her in the hallway. Also, during Rachel's performance of Firework, Brittany and Santana periodically look at each other. At the end of the number, Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her down and dances with her with the rest of New Directions. Comeback When Sam is singing Baby by Justin Bieber, Brittany reaches back and holds Santana's hand even though Artie is right next to her. Blame it on the Alcohol Santana does body shots off of Brittany. Also, after the group's performance of Blame it (On the Alcohol) ''Santana starts crying because she is a "weepy, emotional drunk" and has been drinking bloody marys, with the rest of the club, to alleviate her hangover. Brittany comforts her. When Brittany kisses Sam during a game of spin the bottle, Santana's reaction can be seen as jealousy. Though it could be for Sam, whom was her boyfriend at the time. Sexy Santana asks Brittany if she wants to watch some Sweet Valley High and "get their cuddle on," though Brittany declines because she mistakenly believes she is pregnant. Later, Brittany and Santana talk in Santana's bedroom. Santana ties up Brittany's hair, applies lip gloss and fixes her bed covers, insinuating that they had just been intimate. Brittany is confused about their relationship and says they should talk to an adult. They seek help from Holly Holliday, who asks if either of them thinks they're a lesbian. Brittany says she doesn't know, but Santana admits to being attracted to both girls and guys. Then Holly suggests they sing about it. They sing ''Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, with Holly on lead vocals and guitar. Through the entire song Brittany and Santana are sharing loving glances, and Santana breaks downs at the end of the song. Brittany then asks Santana, "Is that really how you feel?" Santana says yes and they hug. Their moment is quickly interrupted by one Rachel Berry commending them on their performance's "sapphic charm" causing Santana to snap back claiming no one can label her for singing a song with Brittany. At the end of the episode, Santana approaches Brittany at her locker and tearfully confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her. However, after Kurt's experience as an openly gay student at McKinley, Santana is afraid of being bullied and ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. Brittany reciprocates her love, but explains that she also loves Artie and will not break up with him, to Santana's distress. Later on, when Brittany, Santana, and Artie are at a Celibacy Club meeting, Santana just watches sadly as Brittany and Artie share smiles at the mention of love. Original Song Brittany confronts Santana at their lockers, asking if she did something wrong and saying that she misses Santana and how close they were. Santana tells Brittany that since Brittany "blew her off", it is Brittany's loss and instead, she'll be writing a heterosexual song for Sam. After a pause, Brittany is still looking at Santana to which Santana says, "Can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo." When Sue refers to them as "Tweedledumb and Tweedlefakeboobs", Brittany is the one to stand up for both of them. During Get It Right, Santana and Brittany dance next to each other as a part of the choreography. Born This Way Santana, who is still a closeted lesbian, decides to run for school prom queen in the hope that she can win the love of Brittany. She realizes that popular jock Dave Karofsky is also in the closet, after noticing him checking out Sam, and hatches an elaborate scheme to attain her goals. They also become each others "beards" to bolster their heterosexual facades. When Karofsky and Santana announce their "love" for each other in front of the glee club, Brittany looks upset and dumbfounded. Later on, Brittany prints out a "Lebanese" T-shirt, which was supposed to read "Lesbian" for Santana. Brittany tells Santana that she was proud of her for expressing her love for Brittany before. Santana balks at wearing it, and the two argue; Brittany finally storms off saying that if Santana loved herself as much as Brittany loved her, she would put on the shirt and dance with her. The episode closes with the club, minus Santana, embracing their identities and performing Born This Way. ''Karofsky and Santana watch in the audience, with Santana wearing her "Lebanese shirt. Rumours Brittany calls out Santana in her internet talk-show Fondue For Two, stating that she "plays for the other team", an expression typically used to mean that someone is gay. The next day, [[Muckrakers Club|''The Muckraker]] writes about a "Prom Queen candidate who spends most of her time in the closet", which everyone recognizes as Santana. She confronts Brittany, who says that what she meant is that she used to be on the Cheerios, to which Santana retorts that she could have put it differently. Meanwhile, Artie begins to have doubts about nature of Brittany's relationship with Santana and demands the truth from his girlfriend, quickly accusing Santana of manipulating her. Brittany denies this saying, "No, everybody think she's a bad person but she's not," resulting in Artie asking Brittany, "God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?" This hurts Brittany and she goes to Santana for comfort. Later, Santana leads her to the music room "to express her feelings for Brittany in private", referring to Brad as "furniture", and following the week's assignment, sings Songbird, being very emotional through the whole song. Brittany then asks Santana if it would make it easier for her if she "came out" first and invites her to be her guest on "Fondue For Two", where Brittany would ask her to the prom, support her campaign for the prom queen and all that Santana needs to do is to say yes. Santana accepts, but an hour before the show she texts Brittany simply saying "I can't.". Later, while being interviewed by Jacob who is questioning her relationship with Dave, Santana appears insecure, and while looking at Brittany (who's listening to their conversation) says they're going strong and are "soulmates." Brittany is disappointed because Santana refuses to express her feelings in public. Prom Queen Brittany and Santana go with Kurt, Tina, and Lauren to pick out prom dresses, and Brittany smiles at Santana when she comes out with her dress on. When Santana loses prom queen, Brittany follows a devastated Santana to an empty room to comfort her, where Santana expresses her fear that people didn't vote for her because they have figured out she is a lesbian, and laments that she didn't get to have just one night to be prom queen when she is going to be an outsider for the rest of her life. Brittany cheers her up by telling her that she should just be herself and that Brittany voted for her and believes in her. They share a moment and then Brittany encourages Santana to go back out and support Kurt. New York Both Brittany and Santana are seen by the bathroom when Santana wants to repencil her eyebrows. Santana and Quinn get into a small argument, which turns into Quinn asking why they, the three popular girls, don't have someone to love them. During this, Santana and Brittany exchange a few guilty looks. Brittany and Santana then try to comfort Quinn; Santana says "I think I know how to make you feel better." Quinn replies with a 'I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that," suggesting that she thought Santana meant a threesome with Brittany. Brittany and Santana talk by their lockers when they get back from Nationals. Santana asks Brittany why she isn't mad that they didn't win. Brittany says that for her the year was about acceptance. To Brittany, glee club is like family that accepts you for who you are. They may all fight, but they all love each other. When Santana asks Brittany about the future of their relationship, Brittany says: "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that because of that, I think anything is possible." Santana and Brittany then hug and Santana declares that Brittany is her best friend. Brittany replies "Yeah me too", though Santana still looks dejected. They lock pinkies as Santana asks "When did you get so smart?". Season Three The Purple Piano Project When walking to the cafeteria, Brittany and Santana have their arms linked when Jacob asks Brittany her plans for the future. During We Got the Beat, Santana and Brittany are holding hands and run up and dance together on the tables, and at the end, Santana turns around and says something to Brittany. During the following food fight Santana can be heard screeching Brittany's name. While talking to Quinn during cheerleading practice, Santana looks longingly at Brittany when the latter tells Quinn that they were always like the three musketeers. I Am Unicorn Brittany and Santana are seen hanging up Kurt's campaign posters and Kurt tells them he doesn't like them. Santana gets angry and tells him, "This is toned down! In the original the unicorn was riding you." When he walks away, Santana comforts her sweetly by saying, "This campaign is brilliant. If he doesn't get it, then he doesn't deserve to have you as his campaign manager. There's no one like you. You're a genius Brittany; you are the unicorn." She then walks away smiling with Brittany standing there, also smiling. Brittany and Santana are also seen wearing their friendship bracelets in this episode. Later in the episode, Brittany tells Kurt that she is a "bi-corn"; implying Brittany has come out as a bisexual. Asian F Brittany and Santana are walking down the halls together when they announce the Run the World (Girls) flashmob. When Brittany starts singing, Santana stares at her with a smile on her face. She also holds the door open for her as Brittany dances down the hall and into the choir room. Then, in the gymnasium she joins in, vocalizing a little before singing, "You'll do anything for me." During It's All Over, Santana tells Mercedes off for insulting Brittany. They are seen sitting together during Mercedes and Rachel's diva-off. When the posted cast list for West Side Story shows that Santana got the role of Anita, she is happy and Brittany is right next to her, smiling. Pot O' Gold Mercedes asks Santana to join Shelby's choir, but she says she won't leave without Brittany. Brittany and Santana later go to Breadstix together while there, Santana questions their relationship and asks if they're dating. Brittany tells her that dinner and taking baths together count as dating so they became official. When Brittany mentions Rory being a leprechaun, Santana tells her if she had a wish she'd wish that Brittany goes to Shelby's choir with her. Brittany says she doesn't want to be known as a quitter but she'll think about it and then Santana reveals if she had another wish she wants to hold Brittany's hand. They hold hands, but Santana covers it up with a napkin. When Blaine is singing Last Friday Night, he puts his arm around Brittany and he pulls her back. Santana looks angry and grabs Brittany by the hand and pulls her up to their seats. Later on, Brittany reveals she's leaving New Directions to join Shelby's group to the dismay of Finn and he calls her an idiot. Shelby dubs them "The Troubletones" and they perform Candyman with Mercedes and Sugar. Throughout the performance, Santana and Brittany can be seen looking at each other with a smile on their face. At the end they are seen rehearsing together with the rest of The Troubletones. They are together when Finn approached them and when Rory did as well. Mash Off At the beginning of Hot For Teacher ''during the dream like sequence, Brittany and Santana are sitting next to eachother and dancing together. During Shelby and Will's mashup performance of ''You and I/You and I ''they are seen glancing at eachother several times and pointing at eachother. In the next scene, just as they get up from their desks, Brittany can be seen reaching behind her and grabing what seems to be a crumpled up note off of Santana's desk and as they are leaving class together, Santana grabs on to Brittany's shoulder. They are walking together past Finn and Rory when Santana refers to Finn as "orca". In response Finn makes a comment to Santana stopping them and they laugh together at it. Then Rory tries to comment as well but Santana says "That is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of" and Brittany cosigns saying "Not one word". During ''Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another/the dodgeball game they are together a few times. In the next scene The Troubletones are all together and they are standing next to each other. When Mercedes elects herself leader of the group Santana disagrees and Mercedes tells her to stop fighting with Finn and focus on their group. Santana objects which leads to her and Mercedes arguing about it and Brittany singing "stop the violence" to Santana and exchanging cute loving looks. Because of Brittany she agrees to play nice. Santana goes to apologize to Finn but only insults him even more. This leads to him outing her in front of a crowd of people accusing her of being in love with Brittany and saying that "Brittany might not love her back". During the New Directions mashup of I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams ''they are sitting together. They are seen walking together when Becky confronts them to tell Santana that Sue wants to see her in her office. In Sue's office, Burt, Will and Sue show Santana a video of a commercial that a congressional candidate running against Sue and Burt made. The video states that Santana is a lesbian, therefore outing her publicly. Santana cries, saying that she hasn't even told her parents yet. Burt and Will try to offer Santana support, but she runs out of Sue's office crying. The next scene is the Troubletones performance of ''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, ''during which Santana and Brittany give each other glances and at the end they both look upset and on the verge of crying. Trivia * They are considered the Glee Club's best female dancers. * They are often seen locking pinkies in the hallways and the choir room. *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *Cheated on their boyfriends with one another, but didn't label it as cheating due to the "plumbing being different" and "friends talking with their tongues super close". *At Paleyfest 2011, Brad Falchuk confirmed that Santana is a lesbian. *If it were up to Naya, she would have Santana get Brittany pregnant and then they would have their own spin-off show. (Paleyfest 2011). *They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song and Pot 'O Gold . *Brittany said that she loves Santana more than she loves anyone else in this world. (New York). *At Comic Con 2011, Ian Brennan said that he likes the ship name "Santittany" better then "Brittana" and wishes that it would just catch on. *Ian Brennan said he wants to make a spin off with Santana and Brittany living together in New York. Source *Santana and Brittany were both beards for David and Kurt respectively. Songs Duets *Me Against the Music'' by Britney Spears ft. Madonna. (Britney/Brittany) *''[[Run the World (Girls)|'Run the World (Girls)']]'' 'by ''Beyonce. (Asian F) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. (Showmance) *Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. (Sexy) *I Love New York/New York, New York' by ''Madonna/''On The Town''. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *''We Got the Beat'' by The Go Go's. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Candyman'' 'by ''Christina Aguilera. (Pot O' Gold) *Rumour Has It/Someone Like You' by ''Adele ''(Mash Off) Related Songs *Songbird'' 'by ''Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours). *Landslide by Stevie Nicks. (Sexy) Photos :''See Gallery: Brittany and Santana Category:Relationships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner